Book One of the Palpatine Trilogy
by Karoinite
Summary: *Puts hand behind head and ponders for a bit* "Why didn't I put this up sooner?" *shrugs* "Oh, well". Umm... I actually have no clue, come to think of it. I guess anywhere from five years before the first(fourth) movie and Endor.


Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to drumroll please, *bababababaaa*  
George Lucas!  
  
Just a little small note here: This has been around since before  
my "Untitled" screw Pluto over fic. Yatta! Small time frame six?  
years old and more then likely never to be finished.  
  
Book One Palpatine Trilogy  
by Karoinite  
  
!-----------------------!  
!Karoinite !  
!!  
!-----------------------!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dramatius Personae:  
  
Llew Palpatine (Jedi Master) (human male from Coruscant)  
  
Boath (Jedi Master) (human male from Sluis Van)  
  
Taragno (?) (human female from Aqualaris)  
  
Runner T'kath (Jedi Knight) (human male from Mon Gazza)  
  
Lath (Jedi Knight) (human male from Kuat)  
  
Arca Veloth (Jedi Knight) (human female from Fondor)  
  
Batos (Jedi in Training) (human male from Talus)  
  
Bahtos (Jedi in Training) (human male from Talus)  
  
Gem Vercos (Jedi Knight) (human male from Dantooine)  
  
Nodes (Jedi Knight) (human halfbreed from Corellia)   
  
  
The Imperials:  
  
Emperor Palpatine (Dark Lord of the Sith) (human male from Coruscant)  
  
Darth Vader (apprentice to the Dark Lord) (human male from Tatooine)   
  
  
The Bounty Hunters:  
  
Boba Fett (male unknown)  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Down in the deepest regions of space a light freighter (Last Chance for the Future) chugged through hyperspace. It occupants are Jedi Master Llew Palpatine, his wife Taragno, his two young babies Leia and Llew, Jedi Master Boath, several Jedi Knights, and several Jedi in training. To say the least it was crowded. They had been hiding out for several days from Master Llew's older brother Emperor Palpatine the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader his apprentice and several Rebels that knew of their exsitance. They were afraid that they were also being followed by some of the deadliest bounty hunters ever known.   
  
They were attacked when they came out of hyperspace at the undiscovered planet Tortall at the fringes on the unknown regions. They were attacked by two Mon Calamari Cruisors the Sea God and the Horizon, nine fighter squadrons, and several bounty hunter ships. Lath and Runner went to the engines, the twins Batos and Bahtos to the lasers, and the dashing Gem went to hold the fort down at the escape pods. Acra and Nodes sat with Taragno and her babies in the Mess Hall. While Master Jedi Llew and Boath went to the cockpit.   
  
The X-wings came in first, the sensors identified them as Green, Red, Blue and Gray Groups. The Gray and Blue squadrons hung back as escorts for the other two squadrons. Green and Red groups came in firing at one klick out at the hyper engines. Then they swooped away letting the A-wings indentfied as Gold, did a fly by, trying to acquire a lock on the shield geneorators.   
  
The Mon Cal Crusiors maintained their distance at four klicks out, but closed slowly at a third of their speed. The B-wings, Bronze, slowed down at one klick out and fired their ion cannons at whatever their targeting system lit up.   
  
The bounty hunters were in single manned fighters. Boba Fett was in his personally modified Firespray, there was a group called the Shadows in a mismatch of Pursers and Assualt Transports.   
  
********  
  
In the engine room, "Hyperdrive is down!" yelled Lath running to a control station along the outer bulkhead on the freighter "How did those B-wings hit it!?.  
  
"I know! They weren't even aimming!" shouted back Runner at a set of panels "Shields are going too! From all the fire those X-wings are giving".  
  
********  
  
The ship shook from the combined fire of the rebels. Boba Fett and the Shadows skirted around the edges of the battle trying to cut off the escape route of the light frieghter into the comforts of hyperspace.  
At the same time they where trying to stay as far away from the rebels as possible.  
  
********  
  
Inside the cockpit, "Boath, I sure hope you have a plan on how to get out of this mess" commented Llew shifting partial power from lasers to shields.  
  
"Not to worry my friend", said Boath cheerfully putting the freighter into a steep dive "Everythings is covered".  
  
"I sure hope so" muttered Llew under his breath. Flipping a switch he activated the comm "This is Llew, what is the status on the hyperdrive?" he asked.  
  
"This is engineering" reported a fuzzy voice "Master, we can go as soon as Runner hooks up the last cable".  
  
In the background from engneering a voice mocked "When I hook up the last cable, Hah! I am the Master when it comes to piddling things like this!".  
  
"Runner, no need to get personal" said Boath soothingly into the comm "Just hook it up and keep it running".  
  
They got a muffled "ok" and the comm was turned off at the other end. A small screen lit up besides Llew and Taragno appeared on it.  
  
"Dear," she said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Llew worriedly "Is it the children?.  
  
"I...feel wrong" said Taragno slowly "I don't know how to explain it, but somethings wrong".  
  
"I agree" chimed in Arca.  
  
"So do I" concered Nodes seriously.  
  
"I do too" said a voice.  
  
"Stop eavesdropping Gem" said Arca.  
  
"Make me" said Gem.  
  
"Oh I'll make you all right" said Arca seaverly.  
  
"Enough" said Llew breaking the conversion "Did you have something to add Gem?".  
  
"Oh yeah" said Gem "I feel it too".  
  
"Why do people always forget to ask us?" butted in another voice.  
  
"I agree" said a voice that sounded like the first one "Why?".  
  
"Batos, Bahtos please" said Llew "I assume you feel the same thing".  
  
"Yes" said Batos.  
  
"Yeah" said Bahtos.  
  
"But we don't have a clue what it is" they chorsed together.  
  
"Ok..." said Llew running a hand through his greying hair.  
  
Boath turned off the comm on there end of the conversion. "Llew" said Boath seriously "I also feel whatever the distrubsion in the force is. Something is coming".  
  
"I know Master" said Llew "I tried ignoring it hopeing it would go away, but since the others felt it I guess I can't just ignore it now".  
  
"True" said Boath leaning back and studing his compainion "And now here we are being shot at by friend and foe alike. The force works in strange ways, but this is the strangest".  
  
A sense of foreboding washed over the Last Chance's piddling crew.   
Taragno face reappeared on the screen.   
  
"GET US OUT OF HERE NOW LLEW!!!" she screamed.  
  
Llew sat frozen at his copilot station he thought shocked to the very core of his body.  
  
Boath muttered a few curses that could peel paint off a starship's hull and started entering hyperspace cooridnates into the computer. He looked up briefly at Llew then back to the computer.   
  
A botch of space that had no stars in it caught a few eyes. The botch itself was triangler shape and design. You could almost desingwish a bridge on the top of the triangler shape and faint glows from the back of it. Darth Vader flagship a Super Star Destroyer the biggest starship in the Imperial Navy and the bane of all existence to those seeking freedom from the Empire.   
  
"We are so dead!" yelled Lath over the comm.  
  
"Can we go into hyperspace?" asked a smooth voice calmly.  
  
"I think so" responded Lath.  
  
"Then I suggest we do so" said the voice shutting off with a click.  
  
"Entering final cooridnites" said Boath typing away "There!" he shouted stabbing a final button.  
  
"Hit it!" screamed Runner over the comm.  
  
Llew pulled back on the hyperdrive lever as space blurred and stars became solid streaks of white light. The hyperdrive gave a brief roar settling its riders in the safety of hyperspace going deep into unknown space. Letting out a sigh Llew relaxed back in his seat.  
  
"Well, it seems like we made it" commented Boath idly looking ahead.  
  
"Yeah I guess so" said Llew slowly reacting to stress leaking out from the past days and following the Masters glaze he to stared out into space.  
  
********  
  
Uknown to any other parties involved or concerned the Shadows slipped into hyperspace after the Last Chance with the intent of following it to its grave or their own.  
  
********  
  
Vader breathed slowly in deep thought he thought. Turning a bare centameter to his left he regarded his master in silence.  
  
"Sooo....." rasped the cloaked figure "He has...escaped".  
  
"Yes my Master" said Vader obedently.  
  
The crowl slipped back a little revealing a withered, ugly old man with sick yellow eyes that practicly screamed eViL in so many languages. "The Force did not expect his escape nether did I" siad the old man staring out into space.  
  
"Master do not blame yourself" said Vader ?  
  
"It was that time witch" said Palpatine spitting out the word 'time witch' "She was the one that insured their escape". Turning to face his student he said "But let this day not be in waste. Destroy the Rebels and capture the staff I want ot know how the knew to come here. I also want the same with the bounty hunters".  
  
"Of course Master it shall be done" said Vader turning away "Launch the starfighters destroy the fighters and capture the captial ships" he ordered. 


End file.
